Under conventional approaches, various types of information (e.g., files) may be provided to a data analysis platform for performing myriad operations (e.g., viewing, processing, modifying, etc.). In general, the data analysis system typically needs to be able to process files that vary in type and formatting to ensure that data included in these files can accurately be integrated.